1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and to a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ring-shaped timepieces that have a display panel disposed around the circumference of the timepiece are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-171412 (FIG. 15).
Information is displayed on the display panel taught in JP-A-2006-171412 in the same way as a common conventional timepiece that has a display panel, and is therefore lacking in design appeal as a bracelet or a ring-shaped timepiece with high decorative potential. More specifically, while a large display panel is disposed around the circumference of the ring, the time is displayed in only a portion of the display, and even if the time is decoratively displayed in this portion, the display panel overall is lacking in decorative appeal. The display method therefore does not take advantage of the design potential afforded by the shape of the ring.
It is also easy for the part where the time is displayed on the display panel of this timepiece to be hidden from view because the display area of the display panel covers a wide area round the circumference and the ring (bracelet) rotates easily around the wrist when the timepiece is worn.
Improving the readability of displayed information and the product appearance is a problem common to display devices that include a timepiece. More particularly, because the attractiveness of a timepiece is a matter of personal preference, there is room for improvement in readability and appearance whether the display panel is shaped like a ring or a rectangular display panel is disposed to the surface of an external case member.